


Push me to the Edge

by wooshski



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooshski/pseuds/wooshski
Summary: jisoo and jihoon were left alone in the dorm, they just settled on playing video games.everything was fine until jihoon decided to bury his face in jisoo's crotch.you do the math.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Push me to the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> feeding all the 5 2ji stans out there.
> 
> this ship deserves more recognition.

jihoon puts his controller on the table, tossing his empty can of coke in the bin next to the table.  
jisoo leaned back on the couch, furiously tapping the buttons on the joystick as he played pubg, making jihoon wonder where he was going to buy a new joystick after jisoo breaks this one.

the shorter male stretched out, yawning slightly before laying his head on jisoo's lap, the older doesn't seem to mind for he continues to play the game.

jihoon looked at jisoo with a slight pout, he felt boredom crawl into his veins, watching his hyung focus on the game he was playing made jihoon quite upset, and he doesn't know why.

he shifted his head on jisoo's lap, unknowingly moving his head to lay on jisoo's lower region, feeling the older tense up, jihoon realized what he was doing.  
he shifted his head slightly, hearing jisoo inhale sharply above him, losing his focus ever so slightly, but still not sparing a glance towards jihoon.

jihoon pouted at this, looks like it has to take more than that to make jisoo lose focus.

jihoon shifted his weight, he was now laying on his stomach, giving jisoo one last glance before burying his face in the said male's crotch. this action did not go unnoticed by jisoo, his breathing became slightly unsteady and his heart was pounding loudly against his chest.

“jihoon-ah.”  
he called out, getting no response from the said male, instead, he felt a tongue lick his boner through the layers of fabric. 

he choked out a groan, though taken aback by the events unfolding, he still continued to play. jihoon stood up from his spot and kneeling in front of jisoo, the said male's eyes following his movements. 

the shorter male pulled jisoo's sweatpants and boxers in one go, seeming to be in awe of jisoo's member standing in it's full length 

“what are you waiting for?”  
jisoo croaks above him, looking up only for his eyes to meet jisoo's hard gaze on him, he smiled cheekily before leaning closer to give the tip little kitten licks.

jisoo swallowed the lump in his throat when he felt a pair of lips wrapping around his tip, sucking it delicately before moving up to fit in more of the length in his mouth.

jihoon ran his tongue on the slit, knowing well just how sensitive it was, he heard jisoo groan above him, motivating him to do more.

the tip of jisoo's cock nudged at the back of his throat, but there was still an inch of jisoo's cock that jihoon can't fit in his mouth despite his efforts.

he bobbed his head back and forth while running his tongue on the taller's veins, using his hand as a substitute for the length that he can't fit in his mouth. he looked up at jisoo through his lashes, the older was staring at him with an aroused expression, groans and grunts coming out of his mouth as jihoon continued to suck him off.

jisoo tangles his finger in the younger's hair, the game long forgotten as he felt the pleasure overcome his senses.  
he thrusts into jihoon's mouth, making the male gag, using his hands to push jihoon's head even further, he threw his head back in pleasure as he thrusts into the male's mouth, feeling vibrations on his cock as jihoon moans, making him groan louder.

he pulled out of jihoon's mouth before he came, hoisting the latter to sit on his lap, and jihoon gladly obeyed.

“were you really that needy for a cock that you even sucked my dick while i was busy?”

he said, wrapping his arms around the petite male's waist.

“don't worry, baby, i'll take care of you, hyung's going to feel you up real good that you won't even be able to walk tomorrow.”

he nibbled on jihoon's ear, licking and biting his earlobe.

“would you like that, baby?”

he whispered huskily, his hands quickly moving downwards to grope jihoon's ass. 

jihoon swallowed the lump in his throat.  
“yes, hyung.”

the older pulled back from the younger's ears, leaning closer until his lip's touched jihoon's own, their lips perfectly fitted with each other as they drowned in each other's scents. jisoo bit jihoon's lower lip, causing the male to moan, and jisoo took that chance to slip his tongue in jihoon's mouth.

he roamed every corner of the younger's mouth, feeling jihoon suck on his tongue every once in a while. the shorter male wrapped his arms around jisoo's neck, pulling him impossibly closer to deepen the kiss. he bucked his hips forward, making the older's grip on his bottom tighten, resulting him to moan in the kiss.

jihoon pulled back first, leaving the both of them to catch their breaths. jihoon stood up to remove his clothes, tossing it to the floor, jisoo doing the same to his shirt.

the shorter male claimed his place on jisoo's lap once again, feeling the male latch his lips on his neck, the taller sucked marks into jihoon's milky white skin, causing the other to throw his head back and moan in pleasure.

“hyung— more—”  
jihoon pleaded, grinding against jisoo, who let out a groan at the action. the older grabbed a packet of lube from the drawer next to them, tearing it open with his teeth, he coated his fingers with it and gave jihoon's behind a firm squeeze.

“get on fours.”  
he ordered, jihoon obeying him.

the said male got on fours, sticking his bottom out as he anticipated for what's gonna come.

jisoo pressed a finger on the younger's entrance, loving the way the male trembled beneath his touch.  
he inserted a finger, jihoon let out a moan, pushing his body back deeper into jisoo's finger.

the taller male thrusted the finger in jihoon at a decent pace, curling it before adding another one, loving the way jihoon moaned at that. he thrusts his fingers faster this time, scissoring it open and curling it inside.  
once the younger arched his back and lets out a moan, jisoo knew that he found his prostate. he pulled back with a smirk on his face.

“lay on your back.”

jihoon flipped his position collapsing on his back, watching jisoo get above him.

“look at you, needy and submissive, just for me.”  
the taller said, caressing his cheeks softly.  
“you're so beautiful like this.”  
he said before leaning in, pressing his lips against jihoon's, kissing him softly.

he then aligned his member to jihoon's entrance, slowly pushing it bit by bit, jihoon moaning against his lips. he let out a groan of satisfaction when he was finally fully in, waiting for jihoon to adjust as he tried to get used to the younger's tightness.

“go.”  
jihoon said, and with that, jisoo began to move, he snapped his hips forward and backward at a decent pace, letting out ragged breaths and grunts everytime jihoon would clench around him.

he buried his face in the shorter's neck, inhaling the vanilla scent of the younger as he continues to thrust in him.

“more..”  
jihoon moans out, making jisoo pull away from his neck, only to smirk smugly at him, before decreasing the speed of his pace teasingly.

“hyung, please—”  
he whined, pushing himself against joshua's cock, trying to get more pleasure.

the taller seemed to had enough of teasing him, he finally fastens his pace, skin slapping against each other filled the living room as they moaned each other's names.

jisoo then pulls out almost completely, leaving only his tip inside of jihoon, before slamming back in, making jihoon arch his back, moaning loudly as he felt jisoo's dick slam against the certain bundle of nerves.

jisoo figured that this was his spot, he continued to fuck into jihoon with an animalistic pace, putting one of the younger's leg over his shoulder to get a better angle.  
jihoon feels the pleasure in his stomach building up, and so does jisoo.

“hyung, i'm close.”  
he hears jihoon mutter under him, he then uses one of his hands to jerk the younger off, his hands matching the pace of his thrusts, making jihoon moan loudly at the over stimulation.

the younger rolles his eyes back, seeing stars as he reached his climax, releasing on jisoo's hand, and moaning the taller's name when he feels hot liquid being spilled into him.

jisoo thrusts in just a bit more, riding both their highs out, then collapsing on top of jihoon, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

after a few minutes of silence, jihoon spoke up.

“i'm sticky.”

“i know, baby, we'll clean up later.”

jisoo groans as he finally pulls out of jihoon, flipping their spots so that jihoon was on top of him now.

“they'll come back after three hours, we'll have enough time.”

“to what?”

“clean up, change the covers of the couch, and fuck in the shower.”  
jisoo says casually, making jihoon choke on the last statement.

“you're actually trying to disable me from walking.”

“i'll have to carry you then.”

jisoo smiles at him pecking his lips sweetly as he hugged jihoon tightly, the younger hugging back as well as they continued to stay like that for a few moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos if you didn't vomit.


End file.
